Robbery in Diamond City
by Rainbow Sparks
Summary: Not every thing is as it seems in Diamond city .so just wait and see what tales lie in the center of Diamond city around the time of April fools
1. Robbery in Diamond city

**Robbery in Diamond city!**

On a Saturday Diamond city was very busy until the late after noon, and a day shops were open very early, this was a day people would relax from 4 pm then start to watch TV and Stay with their families. Today was no different the shops open early, it busy till two pm then it started to get exceptionally empty. The clock struck four and Mona was just leaving her home and getting onto her Scooter, ready for a trip to Diamond City's local Jewelry store. Mona hit the Highway on a normal pace but steadily got fast as she was entering the center of Diamond city Market place.

By the time she got to the Jewelers it was half four she parked up and walked into the shop, Mona was greeted by a small well dressed man with a pleasant smile on his round chubby face. Mona took out her orange purse as she browsed the glass cases for a ring or necklace, something flash but at a good price. Finally she approached a glass cabinet filled with heart necklaces and they were on offer to, Mona called over the shopkeeper and asks in a polite and soft voice:

"Please can I try the second Heart Necklace?"

The shopkeeper replied in a soft voice with an English accent:

"Of course ma'am"

As Mona was trying on the Necklace, other strange and weird goings on where happening in Diamond City. Over on the rough side of town two strange men wearing all black and ski masks were walking towards the Jewelers where Mona was. As the two men walked down the main Street in Diamond city people ran from them and stayed as far away as physically possible.

Back in the store Mona had chosen the Necklace which was a chain with a heart pendant on the end encrusted in red Zircon diamonds, Mona was just about to pay the Shop keeper when the two men walked in holding up what looked to be a gun. Mona hid the necklace and just stood in shock as the two men looked around the store:

"Where is it wise guy?"

The taller of the two said. The short shopkeeper stood up and was peering over the counted and replied in a stuttering voice:

"Where's sir"

The tallest man walked over to the counter and asked the shopkeeper to stand up then realized he was, and started to laugh. Meanwhile Mona got very angry at what was happening and stood up shouting for them to leave of else, the tall man replied to Mona's threat in an American gangster sort of tone:

"Or else what pretty lady……Now where is the Red Ruby short ar?"

The shopkeeper coward in the corner not daring to speak until he saw a glimpse of red peaking from Mona's top and remembered the only red jewel he has ever owned was round her neck and stood at once:

"I sold it dear sir……To a woman on a scooter about a week ago"

Mona realized who he was talking about he was talking about her she looked down and pulled closed her coat as if she were cold. The shopkeeper stood up and walked round the counter and asked to two men to leave, as the two men turned around the shopkeeper mouthed for her to press the red button under the counter. Just as the men were about to leave Mona found the button and pressed it shutters came down and warned them to stay away from the door.

Moments later the Diamond City police arrived and the shutters went up the two men turned as Mona took out her necklace and said:

"Hey she's wearing it…… you short…"

The police butted in and told him to shut it as they were lead into the police car, the shopkeeper thanked Mona and give her the Money back and said it was all he could do to re-pay her

By Gamein'Raven


	2. Dribble's Plot

Dribble's Plot

Spitz walked into Dribble's room and had a small look round; Spitz was trying to find the April fool's plot, which Dribble had been working on for a year. Spitz had looked every where and had no look finding the Blue prints. Dribble walked in just as Spitz was looking under Dribble's bed:

"What are you doing Spitz"

Spitz stood up with a start banging his head, as he rubbed his sore head he replied:

"Err….Nothing"

"You can't fool me" Dribble said chuckling to him self

"I know what you're looking for, you won't find my Plan"

"How do you know I was looking for that" Spitz said taking a gulp and slowly shuffling towards the door. Dribbles shut the door with his foot and gave Spitz's and evil grin. Spitz was scared when Dribble gave him an evil grin because it always leads to Spitz ending up in pain.

"What you going on about I was….err…looking for my….erm; Shoes that's it Shoes"

"Yeh, right you don't wear shoes" Dribble walked slowly towards Spitz, Spitz back away slowly until he was cornered.

"I….you….err…How do you know" Spitz replied slowly, Spitz was shaking.

"Give it up Kitty, You were looking for my Plan" Dribbled smiled

"Ok you got me, I was but don't hurt me" Spitz said with a big grinon his face.

"I won't hurt you if you tell me why?"

"Well I wanted to know if my idea to get Mona was as good as yours"

"Well Ok" Dribbled backed off

"What's your idea?"

Spitz gulped and told Dribble the plan on how to get Mona's new ruby necklace and what they could replace it with. Dribble was very interested and decide that they would do both his plan and Spitz.

"If we do both, we will defiantly win the April fools Crown" Dribble said explaining his plan to Spitz.

"Lets do it" Spitz replied.


	3. April fools day

April Fools Day

The clock struck 6:30 on the 1st of April, Dribble woke up and realized what day it was and ran to Spitz room, knocking quite loudly on his bedroom door. A half asleep Spitz came to the door

"What the hell; Dribble its 6:30"

Dribble answered full of enthusiasm

"Yeh, I aint thick cat" After a pause for breath

"But its April 1st you know what that means" Dribble smiled as Spitz tried to think.

"I dunno it's to early, do enlighten me" Spitz replied in a sarcastic tone as he rubbed his eyes

"Dribble's plot comes into action" All of a sudden Spitz smiled and zoomed off to get dressed singing about how happy he was.

Dribble ran back to his room and reached under his mattress and pulled out blue prints, there was a drawn out plan on how to get Mona's new Ruby necklace off her and swapped with a mechanical April fools Device to shock Mona at the click off a button. Spitz skidded into the room full of joy.

"Can we start yet please?" Spitz said jumping up and down furiously.

"No we need to check the Necklace works, come here put it on" Dribble said handing it to Spitz

"Always me" Spitz sighed as he was putting it on

Dribble clicked the button and watched Spitz yelp as the shock surged through his furry little body. Spitz stood there his fur on end, all Dribble could do was laugh at the site off Punk rock Spitz.

"Shut up Mutt" Spitz said as dribble kept on laughing

"At least we know it works" Dibble said trying to get his breath after laughing so much.

"Yeh, I know…So can I go swap them it's almost time" Spitz said taking off the necklace and looking at his watch.

Dribbled sighed "Your so inpatient" as he walked away he mumbled "Darn cat".

Dribble looked out of the window and could see that Mona's moped was still neatly parked outside of her door.

"Right, she's still asleep by the looks of it but you will have to sneak over first to check…we don't want this to fail, its been our best idea yet"

Spitz sneaked over to Mona's house and tried to look through the window but his height made this slightly difficult. As he ran round looking for something to stand on, he tripped over something "Stupid wooden box". His eyes lit up, he dragged the box to the window and climbed on, and as he looked through the window he could see Mona asleep and the necklace on her dressing table. Spitz leapt off the box and ran to tell dribble.

"I saw the necklace and Mona is fast asleep" Spitz fell onto the floor out of breathe

Dribble swung the necklace above Spitz face "Now you can start the plan"

At that moment spitz sprung back up onto his feet, grabbing the necklace from Dribbles hands and running out the door.

"DON'T MESS UP" Dribble shouted as Spitz ran to Mona's house.

Spitz got to Mona's front door and turned the handle to find it was locked, Spitz ran round to the window he had earlier been looking through and tried to see if it was open.

"Yes, its open" Spitz said pushing up the window.

As Spitz got trough the window he fell and landed with a band next to Mona's bed.

"Ohhh……Wario" Mona said in her sleep as she rolled over hugging her teddy.

"Phew" Spitz whispered as he crawled across the floor.

Spitz realized Mona was in a deep sleep so he stood up and creped across the room he got the dressing tabled a picked up Mona's new necklace and replaced it with the April fools day one. He hurried to the door unlocking it and slowly walking out, a gush of wind made the door slam behind him, waking Mona.

"What the?" Mona looked at her clock rubbing her face

"Oh, No…I have to go shopping before work" Mona rushed round getting dressed.

"This will go nicely with the top" She said putting the necklace on.

Mean while Dribble and Spitz watched as Mona walked out her door and put her helmet on.

"She's getting on her moped…we better follow her" Dribble said pushing Spitz out the door

Mona parked up her moped outside Food Frenzy and walked up and got a basket she wasn't getting much. Dribble and Spitz followed her in and stood in the next aisle.

"Can I do the first one pleaseee" Spitz begged

"Yes, if it will shut you up" Dribble said shoving the remote into Spitz hands.

Spitz pressed the button and her Mona's scream.

"It works" Dribble said smiling quite evilly.

Mona stood recovering from the shock and picked up her shopping which she dropped as she the shock hit her. People all around her were looking at her; Mona felt so embarrassed and moved onto the deli counter.

"I'll have 5 slices off haAAAAAMmmmm please" Mona went red the most current shock made her shout her order. The person serving her laughed silently as Mona walked away.

Everywhere she went Dribble and Spitz followed her and zapped her, when she went to work she had to take the necklace of and she was holding it. Dribble and Spitz couldn't see what Mona was doing and sent it zapping 3 times.

"Ahhh" Mona shouted dropping the necklace, the necklace moved on the floor as the other two shocks came through.

"wait a minute, this isn't my original necklace, some one has replaced it"

After work Mona set out to find out who had swapped her necklace and was plotting revenge when she found them.


	4. Mona's Revenge

Mona's Revenge  


The alarm rang and Mona woke up in a cold sweat she had been dreaming of that horrid necklace shocking her in front of the one man she loved.   
Mona looked at her alarm "6:30, Better get up and dressed"  
As Mona was getting ready she checked all her things to make sure there was no more fun and games going to happen at work. As Mona was leaving the house she looked towards Dribble and Spitz who where spying on her and laughing.  
"Immature young fools"  
It had never crossed her mind that it could have been them two jokers.  
As Dribble watched Mona mumble something he turned to Spitz who was still stood on a chair looking out the window and laughing.  
"Okay isn't that funny" Dribble said pushing Spitz off the chair.

" What on this earth was that for" Spitz said picking himself up off the floor and rubbing his ear which he had cut.  
"look what you have done!" Spitz said running to get a plaster.  
"Grow up!" Dribble said having an evil chuckle to himself.  
"Do you think she will ever realize it was us? Dribble" Spitz said walking back into the room holding his ear.  
"Your joking aren't you she just thinks we are immature brainless boys, she wouldn't think we could have pulled it off" Dribble walked to the drawing board, getting out some new plans.  
Back at work Mona was watching her back all day and everyone was a suspect in the investigation into who the hell had put a shocking devise in her necklace.  
Mona's boss said she could leave early for a great performance at work so she decided to go to Food frenzy shopping, as she strolled around the shop she over herd voices which she recognised straight away it was Dribble and Spitz.  
" Get some of that, It would be perfect for slime" Spitz said jumping up and down in the next aisle.  
" Mona wont know what's hit her, This time it wont be a shock" The pair of them burst out laughing.  
Mona stood her anger level rising.  
"Those little..." She whispered to herself.  
"Right that it" Mona had, had the last straw.  
Mona left her shopping where it was and went straight home. When she got in she decided to get out this jokes kit that she had been bought for a present along time ago it had chemical mixes the lot. She looked out the window to see if the terrible twosome where home. She crept round the back of the house and through the open window. She was going to start upstairs and work her way down, with classical but brilliant jokes and pranks. First she changed their soap for ink soap in the bath room.  
" This will take along time to get out of his fur, darn cat"  
Mona worked her way round putting fake spiders in their clothes and shoes, Custard in their beds.  
" What now?" She said looking round their sitting room.  
" I know ill swap their sweets for these things" She said looking into her hand with these sweets which tasted disgusting and turned your mouth a funny colour. She finished in the kitchen and took all the labels off the tins and swapped them around so they didn't know what was in them. She herd them coming towards the door so she got out through the window she had came in through and snuck back to her house and just waited for their cries.  
" Hurry up, Spitz she will see you" Dribble said as, Spitz struggled with all the bags of custard and corn power for their next prank, little did they know Mona had beat them to it.  
"Dribble...Dribble I need your help" Spitz shouted from he kitchen.  
" What now!...Cant you see I'm some what busy?"  
"Which tin has the beans in it" Spitz said staring into the cupboard of unlabelled tins.  
" The one with the blue label...Now get on whit it" Dribble said carrying on watching TV.  
"Which ones that...they are all silver"  
" What do you mean they are all silver...your colour blind cat! Hang on I'm coming"  
Dribble said picking up a sweet and walking through to the kitchen.  
" Where's the ... ERG...this taste like fish" Dribble said spitting out the sweet he had just ate.  
" Where are the labels off the cans, Spitz" Dribble said this getting a drink to wash out the horrid taste.  
" I don't know they where there when we left" Spitz said worried at Dribbles reaction  
"If this is a game its not funny, Spitz" Dribble said getting closer to Spitz  
"It's not I swear" Spitz said jumping from the stool he had been currently standing on, as he didn't want a re-enactment of the events earlier that day.  
"Leave it for now...I'm going to bed" Dribble said storming up the stairs.  
"SPITTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Dribble shouted from upstairs as he came down stairs he was dripping in custard.  
Spitz started to laugh at the sight of this dog dripping in custard.  
"Did, you do this you little..." Dribble said lunging for Spitz.  
"No...It wasn't how could it be I don't know which cans which" Spitz said running upstairs to get the soap and hand cloth to help get Dribble clean. Spitz wet the soap and started to rub it onto Dribble to get him clean after so long he realised the mess was getting worse and dribble was all blue.  
"Erm...Dribble" Spitz said shaking.  
"What now...Just get it off"  
"I'm trying but your ... your"  
"spit it out"  
"Your blue" Spitz ran outside to get away from Dribble he knew that he wouldn't be happy and blame him.  
"You...GET HERE" Dribble chased Spitz round their house and Spitz ran to Mona's.  
Mona saw what was happening so she came outside and burst out laughing at a very blue Dribble chasing Spitz.  
"I'm blue daba de daba dar" Mona began to see laughing her head off at the site.  
"It was you!" Dribble said walking over to Mona's house.  
"Serves you right, that necklace gag was not at all funny" Mona said with a straight and stern face.  
" How did you know it was us?" Dribble said looking quiet confused  
" I over herd Spitz in the shop" Mona said looking at the shaken up little kitty  
"I told you to keep your mouth shut" Said Dribble hitting Spitz across the head  
"This means war!" Dribble said walking away like he had just slapped himself.


End file.
